


Elástica Maldad

by zekecrist



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Humor, Lime, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekecrist/pseuds/zekecrist
Summary: Serie de one-shots dedicadas a la pareja de Doctor Doom x Reed Richards.Se trata de que cada one-shot presenta un universo alternativo relacionado con el canon.Aquí hay de todo, fluff, angst, romance, e incluso un poco de contenido erótico.
Relationships: Reed Richards/Victor von Doom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Elástica Maldad

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble
> 
> Sinopsis ;  
> Reed Richards sueña con Doctor Doom de una manera un poco vergonzosa  
> Advertencias/Tags ;  
> Lime

Reed Richards despierta y al instante se siente como si estuviese en una nube. Aún con los ojos cerrados, se siente tan cómodo que casi inconcientemente da unas leves vueltas por la cama. Una voz le hace abrir sus ojos de inmediato.

—Así que por fin has despertado... —murmura una voz que reconoce al instante produce una sensación alarmante en él.

« _No puede ser, Doctor Doom_ » Piensa para sus adentros.

No obstante, lo primero que hace es observar a su alrededor; se encuentra en una cama inmensa en una habitación mucho más inmensa y a su lado, sentado, está él. Víctor.

Lo segundo que pasa es que Reed no comprende por qué no se siente en peligro, a pesar de que al mismo tiempo se siente extrañamente alarmado. Y cuando el doctor se va acercando más hacia él, él ni siquiera intenta alejarse a pesar de que nada se lo impida. 

Este sentimiento cambia un poco cuando los labios de Víctor se van acercando más y más a los suyos; pues ya no se siente alarmado, en peligro, y ni siquiera confuso. Se siente cómodo, y deja que sus lenguas se junten. Reed se deja totalmente llevar.

A veces tiende a ir más profundo y sentirle más dentro de su boca y a veces le dedica extraños círculos como si sus lenguas estuviesen bailando.

Cuando se separan, Reed siente que quiere todavía más, su rostro es extraño, pues su sueño no llega a imaginarlo totalmente. Sólo es cómo una mancha borrosa negra, pero sabe que es él por el aura que desprende y sus ropas.   
Sus mejillas tienen un rubor rosado y el grado de excitación crece. Está deseando al Doctor Doom, pero su imagen desvanece lentamente y se encuentra a él mismo despertando otra vez, aunque ahora se encuentra en su verdadero hogar y en su cama está Sue Storm. 

—¿Reed...? —pregunta ella.

El líder del cuarteto levanta su cabeza sin saber exactamente qué ha pasado. Ni siquiera ha amanecido.

—¿Qué... Ha pasado? —pregunta, aunque realmente no quiere saberlo.

Sue mira a su marido, totalmente extraviado.

—Nada, volvamos a dormir. —dice, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Sue vuelve a hundir su rostro en la almohada y Reed se siente el hombre más avergonzado del planeta. Le resulta difícil creerse lo que acaba de pasar y no encuentra -no quiere- una respuesta clara a ese sueño.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
